


Pumpkins

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pumpkins, Supercorptober 2020, Wanna be my Boo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara asks Lena to join her in a pumpkin carving competition. Lena never carved a pumpkin before, but she still ended up winning.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena and Kara got really close over the year and their friendship lasted all the way through the summer. So when September finally came, the two of them could not wait to see each other up close again. 

When the blonde spotted Lena unloading her car, she rushed to her. The taller woman hugged her, raising the shorter woman off the ground while they both laughed. Kara helped her move her stuff into her studio before surprising Lena with the fact she was staying on the same floor as her. Apparently, Alex had enough of living with her sister and this year chose to share her room with Kelly. 

When the two girls received their timetables, they were happy to find they had classes in the same building every Wednesday at three. They agree to walk together to the building. They usually had to separate on the 3rd floor where Lena got off the lift and Kara had to take it all the way to the 10th floor. After their class ended they met up in the lobby of the building and then walked back to their accommodation together. 

That was a month ago, and the two girls got in the rhythm of their schedules. Just like any other Wednesday, they met at the lobby, after their classes. 

“It’s starting to get colder.” Lena said as she tried to cover her ears with her scarf when they exited the building. 

“Here, you can have my beanie.” Kara said and removed her yellow hat. “It’s not that cold for me so don’t you dare refuse it.” she added before Lena could answer. 

The shorter woman’s cheek turned pink as she took the hat from Kara, their fingers brushing. “Thank you.” she replied while putting it on, happy her ears were finally warm. 

They continued their walk through the park, talking about their day when suddenly Kara stopped Lena with a gasp. The blonde pointed to their left and Lena turned to see a truck loaded with pumpkins. Kelly was standing by, holding a clipboard and talking to some other students. 

“Let’s go see what’s up.” Kara said and grabbed Lena’s hand, dragging her to the brunette. “Hi Kelly.” she greeted her when they were close enough.

“Hi, guys.” Kelly replied with a smile. “Are you here to sign up?” 

“Sign up for what?” Lena asked, looking at the pumpkins that surrounded them.

“The Pumpkin carving competition.” Kelly answered with a smile and passed a flyer to each girl.

Kara gasped once again as she read the flyer. 

“Did Alex not tell you?” Kelly asked.

“No.” the blonde said with a pout. “Now I will force her to come and she can’t escape it.” she said with a smirk. “Will you join us?” She then turned and asked Lena.

Lena blushed under Kara’s soft eyes. “Ye-yeah.” she answered and cleared her throat. 

Kara’s smile widened and grabbed the clipboard Kelly passed to her. She wrote her name, Alex name and then passed it to Lena.

Lena wrote her name with her delicate letters. She was about to pass the clipboard back to Kelly but she paused. She pulled it back and added Sam’s name before passing it back to Kelly. 

“Thank you, girls. Now excuse me but they need me over there.” Kelly said and walked to a group of people who were decorating the place. 

Kara and Lena waved at the brunette before walking back to their accommodation path.

* * *

“You sign me up for  _ what? _ ” Sam asked. 

“A pumpkin carving competition.” Lena answered as she was looking through her closet.

“Lena, I don’t know how to carve pumpkins.” The taller woman pointed out. 

“Neither do I but I couldn’t say no.” The ravenette answered and picked a purple woollen sweater. She raised it a bit for Sam to see. 

“Oh, that’s cute.” Sam reassured with a smile before speaking with seriousness. “Why couldn’t you say no?” she asked. When Lena didn’t answer she squinted in suspicion. “Who asked you to sign up for the competition?”

Lena mumbled something that Sam couldn’t hear. 

“Lena?” the taller woman warned. 

The shorter woman sighed. “Kara asked me to join her.” 

“Of course it’s Kara. You can’t say no to her.” Sam teased. “You either need to control your crush or ask her to be your girlfriend.” She added and passed a pair of pants to Lena. 

“I can’t do that.” Lena sighed and sat on her bed. “I mean I really want to… but I don’t know if that’s what Kara wants too.”

“Of course she does. One of you just needs to finally ask the question.” The brunette said. She took a black turtleneck from Lena’s closet and spoke. “I’m borrowing this. I will go to change for our pumpkin competition. See you in a bit.” she said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

“It’s a pumpkin, Kara. Just choose one.” Alex huffed, holding her own pumpkin. 

“It has to be  _ perfect _ .” Kara repeated. She looked through the pumpkins one more time before choosing a big one. She easily lifted it off the ground and followed Alex to their table. 

Lena and Sam were sitting next to each other with one of the volunteers between them. He was explaining how to cut, empty and carve the pumpkin. 

“Hi. Do you need help with carving your pumpkins too?” The young man asked with a smile. 

“No, we are good.” Kara answered with a smile and placed her pumpkin on the table carefully. 

“Okay, when you are finished with your pumpkins, call a volunteer over so they will label it for the judges.” The young man said before leaving them.

The women got to work, first cutting the top so they could empty the guts of the pumpkin. 

“This is disgusting.” Sam said and cringed as she put her hand back in the pumpkin. 

“Could be worse.” Alex said.

“How?” Lena asked while scrunching her nose up, raising her hand with pumpkin guts.

“We at least wear gloves.” The redhead answered and she laughed how Sam and Lena just shivered to the idea of not wearing gloves. 

“Is there an ugliest pumpkin competition? I can easily win that.” Sam asked in all seriousness. 

“I’m pretty sure my pumpkin will win that competition, not yours.” Lena said and took a step back to look at her work. 

“Mine will  _ definitely  _ win the scariest one.” Alex exclaimed with a smirk.

“I hope mine count as cute.” Kara mumbled as she was carving. She was laser-focused on the orange fruit on the table. She didn’t talk much which surprised the others. She was just too focused on her pumpkin. 

Alex leaned over to glance at Kara's pumpkin. “Oh!”

“ _ Alex!! _ ” Kara snapped and hid her carving while glaring at her sister.

“That’s cute.” Alex confirmed with a huge smile and Kara blushed.

“What is it?” Lena asked, curious about the blonde’s design.

“You will all see when I’m done.” Kara declared and picked her carving tool. 

A few minutes past before Lena announced she finished. 

“Me too.” Sam replied. 

They turned their pumpkins to the Danvers sisters to see. They carved the classic pumpkin face with triangle eyes and smile. It wasn’t perfect, but also not bad for first-timers. 

“Can we see yours?” Sam asked and moved to stand.

“ _ No _ !” Kara exclaimed and moved closer to her pumpkin.

“If you watch us working on ours you will make us nervous and then we will mess up.” Alex quickly added.

“Oh, that’s fine. We can wait.” the shorter woman said with a smile.

It was a few minutes later when Alex finally finished with a huge grin. “Are you ready to pee your pants?” She asked.

“I grew up with the Luthor’s. Nothing can scare me anymore.” Lena declared with an eye-roll. 

Alex slowly turned her pumpkin with a huge grin. Lena and Sam busted into laughter when they saw what Alex made. The words ‘Student Loan’ were carved on the orange surface.

“Scary, right?” The redhead asked with a nod. 

“I’ve never felt mo-more scared in my life.” Sam tried to say with a serious voice but she broke into laughter at the end of the sentence. “What about you, Kara?” she asked while brushing a tear.

The blonde bit her lip and looked at her sister who nodded with a smile. She looked at Lena’s green eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly turned the pumpkin around and waited with bated breath. 

Lena’s eyes fell to the pumpkin and read the text. 

‘Will you be my boo?’ was carved on the big pumpkin.

“Your Boo?” Lena whispered and looked back to Kara’s blushing face. 

Kara nodded with a small smile. “My Girlfriend.” she answered.

“Oh!” the ravenette answered surprised. A huge smile replaced her shocked expression. “Yes, I would love that.” she answered

Kara’s face lit up. 

“Now kiss.” Alex teasingly whispered and Kara pushed her off the bench.

* * *

“Goodnight guys.” Sam said and passed the new couple when they reached their floor. She headed straight to her door room, so obvious she wanted to leave them alone

Lena and Kara walked lazily next to each other, their hands brushing. 

“Thank you for inviting me tonight.” Lena stated, breaking the silence.

“I’m happy you joined me.” Kara answered as they came to a stop in front of Lena’s room.

They were facing each other, pink cheeks and huge smiles. 

“I was wondering.” Kara started and pushed her glasses back. “Emmm. I know we haven’t gone on a first date yet.” she cleared her throat and fidget with her hands. “But I was wondering if I could…” she paused as she glanced at Lena’s pink lips. 

“Yes?” Lena asked and moved closer. 

“I-I was wondering if...if I could kiss you?” she whispered the last words. Her face was beetroot red.

Lena smiled and nodded. By now they were only a few inches away and Kara only had to lean a bit closer to kiss. 

The blonde placed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips before pulling back a bit, with a huge smile. Lena hummed in happiness in return and pulled Kara close for another kiss. 

Unbeknownst to them, Sam was spying on them from her room. The brunette took a picture and closed the door. 

** LongLegs **

Alex, you owe me twenty bucks.

*Image attached*

** GrampyDanvers  **

NO WAY!!!!!!

NO FREAKING WAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote pumpkin wrong most of the time, and I thank the autocorrect for fixing it XD
> 
> Batsy helping me find a word is usually me writing how I think the word is spelt and saying “it's not this, what is it?”
> 
> Sometimes I remember that I'm the same height as Katie McGrath and in all the fics she is the shorter one while I've always been considered tall where I'm from. All I can think now is that there are more women taller than me out there...which is good I guess...
> 
> I wanted chicken gyro, but the restaurant I ordered from didn't have any… ended up ordering pork belly souvlakia. Let's hope that this restaurant is good and I will actually get a call when the delivery is here. 
> 
> Just wanna be someone’s Boo 👻
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
